


Roadtrip Trouble

by Asra_Lover



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Comic-Con, Embarrassment, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Pee, Polyamory, Roadtrip, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Summary: Connor wakes up from his nap on a road trip to find he has a situation...
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 38





	Roadtrip Trouble

“Road trip!” Jared shrieked from the front seat, tapping excitedly on the steering wheel.

“Chill, Jare.” Connor said from the passengers seat, rolling his eyes.

“This is exciting.” Evan said from the back, leaning forward. 

“Let’s go!” Jared backed out of the driveway and drove off. “Let’s run by McDonald’s real quick though, I’m starving!”

“Sounds good to me.” Connor shrugged, looking out the window.

The three boys had just gotten off school for spring break. Jared had planned for to drive all the way across the state for a comic con. Connor didn’t mind though, both of his boyfriends seemed excited for the event.

Jared pulled up through the drive through, ordering himself 20 chicken nuggets and a Big Mac. Evan asked for a cheeseburger, and Connor just asked for a large Dr. Pepper.

“You better not get hungry later, I’m not stopping till comic con!” Jared warned Connor as he paid for the food.

“I’ll be fine.” Connor rolled his eyes as he accepted his drink. He took a sip and Jared drove off, ready to get to their destination.

“What are you most excited for, Ev?” Jared asked.

Evan perked up, “I can’t wait to see all the costumes!” He said excitedly. “I bet they’re going to be really cool!”

So, Connor listened to Evan and Jared go back and forth about the comic con while he sipped on his drink. Eventually, he nodded off in the front seat.

When Connor woke up, his bladder hurt. He opened his eyes slowly, he was still in the car. As the car bounced over potholes in the road the seatbelt dug harshly into his bladder.

“Where are we?” Connor yawned, stretching. He then put a hand between his legs to discretely hold himself.

“About thirty minutes from the hotel.” Jared said through a mouthful of sour patch candy.

“Where’d you get the candy?” Connor asked, looking out the window at the highway.

“We stopped at a gas station a little bit ago.” Evan told him, holding out a Reeses cup. “Want one.”

“No.” Connor said, annoyed. He wished he had gotten the chance to use the bathroom at the rest stop. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You were sleeping all nice and quiet, we didn’t want to disturb you.” Jared told him.

Connor sighed, laying back in the seat. With every moment the car made his bladder jostled with it. Surely he could make it thirty minutes to the hotel.

“Jared, look out!” Evan shrieked. A car had cut Jared off, forcing the boy to slam on the brakes. Connor was jerked forward, the seatbelt dug into his bladder, making him lose control for a second. Connor felt a bit of piss soak into his boxers.

“Jesus, Jared, watch where you’re driving!” Connor said, gripping himself through his pants.

“It’s not my fault someone else is a terrible driver.” Jared said bitterly, watching the car in front of them.

Connor bit his lip, squeezing his thighs together. At this rate, he wasn’t going to make it to the hotel.

“Maybe we could-“ Connor tried to start but the car in front of them suddenly slammed on their brakes, forcing Jared to as well.

Connor lost control again, this time it was worse. The piss soaked into his pants, creating a small wet stain. Connor covered it with his hand, trying not to let Evan or Jared see.

“Asshole!” Jared called, putting on the horn.

In retaliation, the car in front of them slammed on the brake again.

Connor lost it this time. As the seatbelt dug into his bladder, Connor couldn’t stop the stream. Piss soaked into his pants and the seat beneath him. He watched in shame as he finished.

Jared looked over, surprised. 

“Oh, uh, I’ll pull over.” He said, slowing the car down.

Evan gave Connor a hug from behind, “Love you, Connor.” He whispered.

Connor blushed, looking at his lap, “Love you too, Ev.”


End file.
